Human eyes are located in the front of the head, inside a pair of orbital sockets, and are protected by upper and lower eyelids. The eye consists of the globe, the optic nerve and appendages (the eyelids, the conjunctiva, the lacrimal apparatus and the eye muscles).
Recently, as many office works are performed with computers, people spend a lot of time staring at computer monitors. Also, with increased TV and 3D video watching time, fatigue to the eyes is increasing ever.
Although it is best to close eyes and take a rest to relive the eye fatigue, people find it difficult to do so due to lack of time. Thus, they usually resort to oral medicines helpful in reliving eye fatigue, including vitamin E.
However, the effect of the orally administered drug decreases as the active ingredient passes through the liver and the fatigue-relieving effect is only temporary.
Wrinkles may increase rapidly around the eyes due to undue stress and exposure to UV. Although many women use functional cosmetics or receive surgery to reduce the wrinkles around the eyes, the effect of the cosmetics is insufficient and the surgery costs a lot.